


Show and Tell

by Misshyen



Series: Thorsday Fan Fiction [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Erections, F/M, Humor, Nudity, Penis Size, Reader Insert, Teasing, The Avengers - Freeform, casual avengers, implied sex, naked thor, proud nudity, thor and reader, thor and y/n, thor and you, y/n, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: After you and Thor are interrupted by noisy fellow Avengers during an intimate evening together, Thor decides to put an end to the distractions which in turn only adds to the excitement.





	Show and Tell

“Thor please, come back to bed.” You urged as you followed quickly behind him trying to keep up as he stalked to the common room.  You had been in the middle of being intimate when the thumping bass and shouts from the small party in the other room kept interrupting you both.  Your hair was disheveled and you fumbled with the ties of your robe as you padded quickly after him trying to keep up with his quick pace, his hands clenched at his sides, trying to persuade him to come back to the room with you.

 “My love, I would appreciate some peace with my lady after a day of battles, not shouts and Odin only knows what distracting us.”  He stepped into the stairwell and you padded in barefoot behind.

 “It’s late.”  You soothed as you placed a hand on his forearm, “We can pick up where we left off after everyone is gone.”  You looked up at him, eyes brightening as an idea came to you, “Let’s go get something to eat, I’ll make you some grilled cheeses.”  You knew you could charm him with promises of his favorite foods.

 Thor thought about it for a moment and then shook his head, “It is true that I enjoy your heated bread and cheeses but for now I would rather enjoy you.”  He smiled down at you, calming some as he pushed you gently against the wall of the stairwell taking you in his arms.  He kissed you deeply, letting out a low growl as you wrapped your arms around him.

 You felt his arousal against you as he held you against him and you grinned, cupping him eagerly, “See?  Just ignore them and come back to bed with me.”

 “You are right, my love.”  He kissed you again, “I surrender to your tempting lips and hands once again.”

 You giggled as he undid your robe, letting it fall from your shoulders.  Just as he was about to pick you up to go back to your room a loud crash sounded from outside the door and more cheers came through the walls.  Thor stood straight immediately and set you down as he stalked to the door.  He opened it roughly, letting it slam open against the wall.

 “I have had enough!”  He bellowed, his voice echoing around the room, “Can a man not enjoy time with his woman in peace??”

 You heard gasps as you adjusted your robe again and looked up to see that Thor was still naked.  You were so used to his nudity in the privacy of your bedroom and on Asgard that you didn’t notice.

 He was met with some chuckles and murmurs but ignored them as he stood with a deep frown.

 “My friends, you all are acting like animals!  Savages!”  He put his hands on his hips.  “I come back to my woman after a battle and expect some peace and quiet with her, I do not care to listen to your drunken antics invading my bed chamber!”

 “Thor!”  You whispered standing behind him.  He turned to you for a second and you saw his erection still standing proud as he lectured everyone.  You blushed and felt your face heat up as you avoided eye contact with your friends.

 The entire room was at a loss for words.  Steve and Sam were standing at the pool table holding pool cues, their faces in complete shock.  Natasha and Wanda were both staring, Natasha giving a smirk and a knowing wink to you while Wanda covering her eyes for a moment before peering at Thor’s manhood from behind her fingers.  Pepper and Tony sat with Rhodey and Maria Hill who was looking at Thor appreciatively.

 “Watch where you’re pointing that thing, Blondie.”  Tony laughed, “You’re going to take out Clint if you turn suddenly.”

 “Oh come on man.”  Clint turned his head, giving Tony a look.  A few other murmurs in answer to Tony’s joke met your ears and you groaned inwardly.

 You grabbed a nearby tray off of a table and held it out to Thor.  “Here, just cover yourself for a second.”

 “Or don’t…”  From a far corner, Helen Cho’s quiet voice seemed like a shout against the silence of the room and Wanda giggled.

 “I am serious my friends, I ask you kindly to act less like a tribe of heathens!”

 “You should talk, tripod.”  Tony teased as Pepper elbowed him.

 “Stark, I am not ashamed of my nudity, your jests at my expense to not bother me.”

 “You’re right, I’m sorry if I offended.  Now please take your pride and joy back to your room.  Oh and take y/n too.”  He added with a impish grin.

 “Oh good Lord, Tony.”  Pepper muttered, her eyes still averted to avoid

 Just as Thor was turning to head back to your room, the elevator door opened and Scott stepped in the room, “Hey everyone, sorry I’m late Cassie had a field trip and... _woah_!”  He stared in surprise at Thor and looked around the room with questioning eyes.  “What kind of parties do you guys have??”

 You took Thor’s arm and pulled him back into the stairwell, “Come on honey, let’s get your snack and then head back to bed.”  He followed your lead, glaring back at the room and you both were met with catcalls and comments on Thor’s rear.  Someone shouted congratulations to and you rolled your eyes.

 The last thing you heard going back up the stairs was Scott’s confused voice, “Seriously guys, is this an initiation thing, because I don’t think I can compare with _that_!”


End file.
